


Caught in a spider's web

by NikkisNarrative98



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Danger, Friendship/Love, M/M, References to Drugs, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkisNarrative98/pseuds/NikkisNarrative98
Summary: Both angle and alastor have been at the happy/hazpin hotel for a few months now. While angel struggles to both keep off the dust and out of trouble, Alastor is finding it harder and harder to keep focused on the hotel and his mission...
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of caught in a spider's web, after reading some radiodust fic's I got inspired to create my very own. I am going to respect alastor Acesexuaily, so nothing's going to get too hot and heavy... but there will certainly be some both romantic and steamy moments.

Chapter 1; just another day in hell..  
Angle;

Often love stories start on a bright and sunny day, mostly being based in some humble park or cute cafe`... but that's not my story...

No, my story starts in a small, dingy, hoble of a hotel. As for it being a "sunny" day, most days in hell felt hot as shit! to me, I didn't know if it was because of the obvious fires everywhere, the consent exploitations or just the aesthetic. 

Still, compared to the rest of hell. It was always unusually quite around this hazbin hotel, and I didn't think it was because that cutesy, naive princees of hell puts any fear in the hearts of those reckless enough to to even think about harming this place. 

No... in reality there was there was only one reason for that this place hadn't come to ruble...

Right as I came to the end of my trail of thought, I noticed that I had gone from lush, pink bedroom and made into the hotel's main lobby. And speak of the devil himself... before my eyes stood Alastor, he was his usual red get up, with his enormous Cheshire cat smile.

He was beside the front desk welcoming guests. Well... I say welcoming, he was more assessing them.. Alstor didn't let anyone too dangerous more than two steps into the hotel. While Charlie thinks theres a fecking! Rainbow in everyone! Alastor has a much better grip on the reality of the misery and horrors in hell. Not everyone could be trusted... and alastor was fully aware of that.

With honest glance over my shoulder, I continued to strut into the bar that was next to the lobby. Even though I had promised Charlie that I'd cut down on alcohol for rehab, I still enjoyed talking to husk and the other guest's over a fruity cocktail or two.

Not that it matter if I drank or not.. Even when I started to have good time or get tisspy, either Charlie or Al would step in and take me back to my room before I could do any more damage to myself,or the hotel. Course I won't always go quietly. This is when al usually steps in, which I didn't really mind becuse drinking always made me more flirty and dirty then ever! and any change to fluster my favourite demon was one I had to take! 

Still... sometimes I wonder if I would of even made al's grade to even enter this hotel at all. 

Alastor.

It was yet a very morning in the hotel, as soon as I wok up there was breakfasts that needed to be prepared, guests that needed to be welcomed and shown around. Things that needed to be filed and organized. Talk about just another day in hell!, I would joke to myself as I filled the air with soft jazz as I made my rounds around the hotel. 

I enjoyed listening to my favourite stations as I worked. Especially when it came to filing, or just doing regular housework. Even though I made nifty to help clean the hotel it was still a big place for just one maid to cover. So most of the staff cleaned their own rooms, they also cleaned the staff kitchens and any other places that nifty might need a hand with. 

Furthermore I personally relished in keeping my own room in order, besides theres things in there none in this hotel should ever see...

Most of my daily tasks had gone with ease.. it wasn't until early afternoon when I welcoming guests into the hotel that I noticed something was terribly off.. at first I thought it was just stress, after all the hotel was business during lunch and I had been working relentlessly. My other thought it might of been me sensing something dangerous close by...

As one of hells most powerful demons it was pretty easy for me to over come anything in my party. Still... I didn't let my guard down around the hotel.. and yet this feeling I had felt different... it was more of sense of being watched.

That's when from the corner of my eye, I noticed a distinct pink sillhouette had entered had the busling lobby...

Angle dust... in a word my thoughts on the stripper were mixed. For one I simply couldn't understand his career or really his lifestyle in general... sexually speaking we were completely opposites, he was... valour, impulsive and aburt...

And yet... these past few months I had to admit that even I seen somewhat of a different side to angel....

" hello? Is this the happy hotel" a short demon asked in front of me. This snapped me right back into reality, I had forgotten all about even being at the front desk... let along the guests... 

"Hey! Are even listening?!" Walided the ignored demon, "earth! To red guy!" With all the camoation Charlie can come out of her office to see what what's going. 

" is everything okay here al?" She asked sweetly as she came over to me and the demon, I snap my neck to her but put on my usual cheery self

" everything fine! My dear!" I exclaimed, " just another hazbin costumer for this happy! Hotel" I say my grin growing even wider as I jester to the demon in front of me. 

" well I!" Started the short demon, but as she locked eyes with alastor she suddenly lost all nerve to complain...

" I.... ehhh" she stammered... " just want to know if theres any rooms free!" She finally said nervously. Charlie jumped! At the change, " oh yes!" She beamed brightly, unlike al her smile was genuine and pure. This made the other demon feel a little less intimated, " just follow me! And I'll show you to a free room" with that Charlie walked of happly the still unsure demon trailing behide her...

Alastor... was quite in genuine shock! He had never found himself distracted at work before! Atleast not such in a way that he completely forgot where he stood... it was very... unusual. Before he could ponder again, his mind drifting elsewhere.. 

Angle! I wonder if he had seen what happened? He look a look around and lucky couldn't see angle anywhere in sight... why did he care anyway? He suddenly wondered, What did it matter if that stripper had seem him? Did he care for angles opinion?... 

This thought made alastor feel a sort of strange and warm feeling across his face... one not he was quite use to... it wasn't anger but not quite embarrassment. This was something different... something he couldn't define


	2. hell is no place for strange new feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note; a few days have past in the story around 3 or 4. Just enough time for alastor to start to loose it with all these strange new thoughts and feelings.

Chapter two; hell is no place for strange new feelings.

Alastor;

My head felt as is it was full of morning mist, all my thoughts where clouded and covered... in all of my years in hell I had never felt so distinct and distracted, I had come to down to this hazbin hotel for only two reason...

One, watching the misery and downfall of others was one my personal favourite hobbies and it was even more amusing that this rainbow princess, thought she could really try and help demons to become better... when I first arrived, I didn't think she had a hope in the world,

But now a few months in... even I have to admit, I had indeed seen some improvement in some of the guests of the happy hotel, Charlie's bright personality really made the place feel homely. And .... two, well was for more for my own more sinister reason.

From the day I meet Charlie, such an unusually sweet and incorrect demon, and saw but a fractured of her power shine, I knew that there was much more to the princees of hell than cupcakes and rainbows... and that's when I began my true mission. 

But now... things had changed over these past few days. I've paided attention to my duties less and less, so much so that even Charlie has asked if I needed to take a vacation from the hotel. The sweet dear thought I was just under too much stress. Her exact words were " al, you do so much for all here, not just helping us around the hotel but keeping us all safe" 

That last part had taken me a bit off guard, I hadn't realised that Charlie was even aware of my protection over the hotel... she gave a kindly smile and added next " this is why I want to something for you, and offer you some time off". This made me rethink again that perhaps that she wasn't fully aware if everything that I truly doing to keep this place standing. 

But still.... just for a moment I pondered if she might not be completely utterly naive, but of course with her cheery dispensation and rosy cheeks, it was still pretty obvious that she was still in her own world of candyfloss and butterflies, while the rest of hell seemed to be blown, burgurald and brought to it's knees. 

" thank you for the offer" I tried my best to sound sincere to her, " but I'm perfectly fine here my dear" Charlie tried to protest my vacation but I simply reassured her that everything was fine, she didn't have to worry about me. And with that I had left her office to go about my usual routine.

However as I silently sit in my room, surrounded by red decor, thoughts bouncing around in my head. I had started to wonder if Charlie was actually right!... I couldn't focus.... my stomach felt as if it was in knots, and I wasn't even sleeping easy at night... something was wrong... just what???.... what was happening? I didn't understand.....

That's what I smelled it.... a light flowery smell has danced into my room, it smelled of the sweetest roses, mixed with slight morning dew and bergamot. It smelled like you had just walked into a very expensive flower shop on a warm summers day, all the smells of the petals coming together to Create a heavily scent. 

Where was it coming from?......

Angle;

My bedroom had transformed into a classy star's dressroom, the lights were dimmed, the curtains half closed to let in only a little natural light. There where smells of power and my new perfume, as I held it in my hand I run my thumb under the label, this was cheap shit! That was for sure. 

This was real fancy, rose perfume. The cap look like a little bit and everything! I took off the cap and sparked the scents all around me, giving a little turn as I did. Sonethi g about this fancy stuff made me feel like the bell of the frinking ball! But... course I was more of a overly ripped pumpkin after midnight..

While this perfume was everything g I could of asked for scent whose I know in might it was just some cheap kiss up present from Valentino, I was one of his favourite hookers and now I'm at the happy hotel, he's not exactly pleased that he can have me anytime, anywhere. Charlie says I should quit, but she doesn't understand... for one a jobs a job.

And apart from that shityy pimp I like my work, I enjoy sex and my business... and money doesn't exactly grow on trees either. For two is something I don't think Charlie could ever understand... it's not like i can just quit when i what. I'm under a contract with value, and as long as that stands my body belongs to him. 

Sure... i could run out... but val could easily track me down.... if I just tried to leave, he capture me again and torture me for days... and not the good kind of torture either! Not like to fun, sexy kind you have in the bedroom... no I'd be lucky if I left that place alive. With about a thousand broken bones and black eye to show what happens when you step out of line.

Besides... it doesn't even stop there. Val's not just going to let me live my life after one best down... no he'll come after me... the hotel.... and everyone's I've ever cared about until he sees it fit that I've pay my price or I'm dead.... and paying that price could take the rest of my life anyway...

There truly is no escape.... with this thought a tear almost rolls down my face. I always try my best not to cry... even though I use to bawl for hours to cherri when we where living together... I wipe away the tear and try to keep calm. 

Just then... in hear footsteps approaching, I turn to my doorway to see alastor approaching.. sniffing like a blood hood to it's pray. " ehhhhhh... something wrong al?" I asked with a raised eye brow, plasters just freezes for a moment until he snaps this attention to me. " Oh angle!" He starts with his usual smile, " I .... ehhh.... well" he stammered through his rsido static.

I simply give a sly smile, and gesture to him with one of my many hands " not like you ro be speechless smiles" I grin with this, I don't know what's got al so flushes but I'm loving every second of it. Now it seems Valentino is a thousand miles away... " oh!, i was just down the hall when i thought i smelled some lovely roses" al finally said.

I turn Tommy new perfume and have a sudden new love for it, it dos't just smell great. It also attracts men! An snog just any men either! But alastor! " oh yeah! That's just my new rose perfume Val got me..." " smell good high?" I five another wider smile showing my gold tooth. 

Alastor swiftly looks from left to right, " ohhhh... why indeed it's very lovely angel...." he started to trail off... " I pick up the bottle again and get an idea! 

" do you ehhh... what some?" I smoothly say stepping towards him..." well i couldn't possibly..." alastor started but before he could finish I pick up a handkerchief from my dresser that to the door and sparyed some perform on it. Then... with a quite confident move, put it in his waist core pocket before he could abject.

" for my special strawberry pimp" I smirk with a wink and give his waistcoatpocket a pat... this leaves alastor completely dumbfounded... 

" I..... well.... thank you angle" he says, and for the first time ever I see him give a genuine soft smile. Not like the scary,   
Surpisous shit he usually does. This makes me actually a little flustered seeing him quite happy. 

" well... ehh I got to continue getting ready..." I say quickly trying not let the blush shie through on my face. Alastor looks up to me and seems to come back to reality " terribly sorry angle... I'll be on my way then...." as he finished the sentence alastor, teleported himself away. Which he often did, when in an emergency or needed to be somewhere Important.... though i had seem him fo it ince just so he didn't have to climb to hotels main stairs. 

I stood there in my doorway, perfume still in hand and look down once more at the pretty perfume... I see my reflection a little, and I see I've turned red from my conversation with Al. I gentle touch my face with a little embracment at first... but then I must give another one of my signature sultry smiles and give a little caught and mumble to myself " maybe, this fancy crap will come in handy after all...."


	3. A date with an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angles leaveing for an enchanting evening with Val, but why can't alastor seem to shake the feeling that's soemthing wrong? What's going on in Angel's head? Amd why does alastor feel this way all of a sudden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out! To my sister, who's also Ace. I hope I can do her proud by representing her sexuality through Alastor.

Chapter 3 A date with Angel 

Angel;

As I finished getting ready, I double check my outfit and purse. Even though I may be a no good slut to some people, I still liked to look nice, with my own personally flair of course. 

I had changed out of my normal suit that I wore around the hotel and put on one of my dresses instead. I tell you, if my dad could see me now dressed to the nines in a hot pink cocktail dress, full make up, he'd both almost die of shock and try to murder me where I stood. Not that I care, that old geezers opinion never mattered anyway. In fact the richest piece of gossip that I heard is that he died some years after me, and is probably lurking in hell somewhere right now. 

Not like I'm worried, I can take care of myself and if my dad's still the piece of shit he was growing up then he wouldn't bother even looking for me. He disowned me before I was even 13, he doesn't care what his fag of a son is doing dead or alive. I look deep into the mirror on my dressing table, it's small and round with a dusy pink tint. At times I can't seem to recognize my own reflection... and that's just beaucse I'm not human anymore either, it's beaucse I'm certainly not that same person as I once was. 

When I see myself now, all I see is the drugs and the booze. All the nights I've spent on the streets, there's nothing left of my somewhat childhood or my innocence. If I ever had any to begin with.

As I lose myself in thought, my eyes start to weal up all over again. But I push it down once more... trying not to cry for both myself and my makes up's sake. I can't cry my heart out right now... I remind myself that as I gaze at my outfit, and grab my bag. 

I walked towards my door, and try to hold my head up so it dos't look like I've been upset, to the others at the hotel. As I walk down the staff's hall, I'm lucky it's pretty empty right now... don't think I could help up this act for long.... 

That's when I past his room.... Alastor, he was just sitting at his desk going through paperwork as usual, I often noticed he left his door open which I found strange beaucse Al was such a private guy and yet he seemed unfazed by people walking my his room like this... I wondered if maybe it's because everyone in the hotel knows better than to actually enter the radio demons space. The only one I see in there sometimes is Charlie, and even then it's just talking about the hotel and business.

And even those talks are often either as short as possible in al's room or moved to Charlie's office. One thing was for sure... Al didn't like people being in there... 

Alastor;

It was a quite evening in the hotel, and I was writing up my daily forms for the hotel. Each day I would check over who had entered the hotel, who had left and who was still under Charlie's little rehabilitation. It was much like a normal business, I was just working my way through different demons names when yet again, a pink shadow caught the corner of my eye... I gazed up from my work, following from the floor up I saw a pair of long knee night boots, white fur... and a bright pink dress!

Not that I was very familiar with toys.. but I do remember a doll that often wore a lot! Of pink like this... it was a.... an... a Beatrice?.... No! That wasn't right... a Betty? Maybe.... while in my confusion, I heard a familiar voice speak.

" heya smiles, like my dress?" I suddenly looked all the way up and saw Angel! In my trail of thought of dolls, I hadn't quite realised I was staring so intently at the young spider.

"Oh!" I let out! And flinched back in my chair a little, springing into the moment. " I'm sorry angel dear...." and started to shift my eyes around and saw my paper work again, that gave me a bright idea! " I was just ehh.. doing some work!" I quickly said as I one of my hands scratched my head, without me really thinking about it. 

Angle took more of a sassy stance where he stood with a hand on his hip, " so? What do you think" angle jesterd to his ensemble. With a smile pressing to his lips again... in all honesty I was taken back... I had never really seen angel like this... he had gone out before but there was soemthing different this time... the way perhaps the calming hallway lights shone on him, giving him this radiantness I had never seen.

My heart began to race... and I started to panic! " emmmm... well... Angel you look..." I shifted more eyes more nervously, and tried to look to flustered.... why did I feel this way? I was never sexually attracted to anyone! And people looks never really mattered to me. It's not that I didn't care about people... or there personalitys. I just had a broken love, one that a lot of people couldn't understand when I was alive.

A common thing was that people thought that I couldn't fall in in love or date, just beaucse I wasn't interested in sex.... but the trust was... well I was i love once.... a long time ago... " Al? You okay?" Angles question took me off guard again. I had gone into my own thoughts, without even thinking of angel waiting around for a response from me....

" very... pretty!" I sputtered out, panicked once more. I didn't think, I just spoke... and immediately regretted it. Angle looked a little surprised by my randomness... And shifted uncomfortably where he stood, " ehh... well thanks" Angel turned his head away from me, though I was sure I could see angel breaking out until a small smile and even blush! " I ehhh.." I began but never finished.... Angle looked back to me expectantly.

" I mean... where are you going?" I flustered out the question to make things less awkward.... angel once again seemed taken off by something. Like something was bothering him.... but I didn't know what.

I was about to ask when angel looked me in the eye from my doorway, " I'm going out... with val" he spoke softly but he sounded shaky. As he spoke he couldn't seem to keep his eye contact with me, lowing his head as he finished his sentence... this made me worried... I didn't know much about this val. Just that he was angels boss.... in a way. 

"Angel.... is everything" I finally started to reach out but... " I have to go..." angel cut me off... he raised his hand as he spoke, as if wanting me to stop. " I'll see ya" he said... he seems so sad... as he waved his hand and walked away from my doorway... soon out of sight. Though I saw him keep his head hanged and low as he walked away... 

What was on his mind?.. I wondered... what was wrong with angel?... my mind was a mess. I wanted to know more about him and this val. Was angel in danger? Was he even safe? Is that why he was so upset?...

Wait... I thought... in almost self realisation.... why did I care? Angel had left before... and yet all I've ever thought about was the hotel. I never seemed to care, to get to know angle or his work. Well... especially his work, why now did I feel I wanted to comfort angel? Know that he was protected? 

My mind was whirl... with so many thoughts I started to pace in my room... then I stopped. A date with an Angel?.... I questioned myself... did I..... i thought.... but trail off once more.... pushing back the thought of me and angel together.... but then a new thought appeared not once of me and angel togher but him needing me to help him right now! 

I didn't know why... or how!? But I felt like angel needed me.... I sensed it. I felt it every bone of my body and couldn't ignore it.... I had to follow him


End file.
